Aijō no te
by Catakira
Summary: Heridas. En los brazos y las manos. No solía ser muy mala cosa, pues no eran profundas. Pero hay cosas que pueden ser más importantes para otra persona que para ti mismo.


_**Aijō no te**_

Una batalla contra unos pocos kaizoku no solía provocarles muchos problemas a nuestros nakama, sin embargo, si el precio por las cabezas de estos kaizoku decían la verdad, podían acabar algo heridos.

Ahora mismo la Mugiwara kaizoku-dan se encontraba de nuevo navegando por el Nuevo Mundo mientras descansaban de sus peleas. No habían sido demasiadas, unas heridas leves, algún corte y poca cosa más. Nami se encontraba velando el sueño de su senchou, que había caído redondo nada más subir al Sunny y estaba durmiendo en el centro de la cubierta. Los demás se encargaban como podían de sus heridas mientras esperaban que Chopper acabase de curar las manos de Robin. Las heridas inflingidas en sus brazos fleur se transferían a sus brazos originales y, ahora mismo, tenía un buen puñados de cortes en ellas tras haber aplastado a una panda de kengous mientras sostenían las espadas en alto.

El sonido de un grito, más en concreto el grito de Nami, alertó a todos los tripulantes del barco.

-**¡CHOPPER!** ¡Las heridas de Luffy se han abierto!- Exclamó mientras corría en dirección a la consulta, casi llevándose por delante al pequeño isha cuando se asomó a la puerta. -¡Rápido!

Los ojos de Chopper pasaron de su capitán, herido de gravedad, a Robin, también herida, aunque no tanto, en el interior de la habitación. Oyendo un sonido a su espalda, se dio la vuelta, viendo como Zoro giraba la esquina.

-¡Acaba de curarla tú!- Exclamó el pequeño reno, lanzándole el alcohol y las gasas al peliverde, al que casi se le caen debido a que le pilló por sorpresa.

Chopper salió corriendo en dirección a su senchou, ya con el botiquín en la mano, y con una preocupada Nami detrás.

El peliverde se asomó por la puerta para ver quien iba a ser su paciente esa tarde y no se sorprendió al ver a Robin sentada sobre la cama de la habitación.

-Puedes acercarte, kenshi-san, no muerdo.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que al kengou solo le sacó un bufido.

Se aproximó a la cama y se sentó al lado de la morena, agarrando sus muñecas para examinar los, no tan profundos, cortes que las surcaban.

-Deberías ir con más cuidado.- Dijo mientras soltaba a Robin y comenzaba a buscar algunas vendas por los estantes. -Hoy solo son unos cortes, pero mañana podría ser una katana atravesándote el vientre.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, kenshi-san?- Preguntó entre algunas risas la arqueóloga mientras observaba la espalda desnuda del peliverde. No, no es que estuviera entrenando, simplemente se había duchado, quedando solo con sus, ya tan típicos, pantalones. -_Aunque otro tipo de "katana" atravesando otra parte de mi cuerpo no me suena tan mal…_- Pensó, aumentando su sonrisa.

-No es una amenaza, si no un aviso.- Se giró el kenshi con su típica media sonrisa que lograba hacer estremecer a la morena. -Deberías cuidar más tus brazos.

-Solo son brazos.- Se encogió de hombros e hizo brotar una mano _fleur_ que le pasó las vendas. -De esos no me faltan, justamente.

-No son solo brazos.- Dijo mientras se volvía a sentar sobre la cama y dejando las vendas a un lado, cogiendo las manos de la morena.- Porque, cuidadosamente, estas letales manos…- Los ojos de Robin se abrieron al ver como el kenshi comenzaba a besar, ¿o sería mejor decir _"rozar con los labios"_?pues su tacto era muy sutil, pero notable, las manos de la morena, sus heridas. -Estas hábiles y mortíferas manos…- Zoro no dejaba un área de su piel sin besar, mandando pequeños escalofríos por la espalda de la arqueóloga. -Tus manos… Me han salvado la vida.- Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la cálida y sorprendida mirada de Robin.

Ella no apartó la vista de los ojos de Zoro mientras este le limpiaba las heridas con el alcohol y le vendaba las manos cuidadosamente, acariciando su piel con cada toque, y sonriendo al ver el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de la morena.

-Ya está.- Sentenció, y a punto estuvo de marcharse si Robin lo lo hubiera cogido de la muñeca, observando también sus brazos.

-Estás herido.- Murmuró al ver los cortes que surcaban ambos brazos del kenshi. Este, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Son solo brazos.- Repitió las palabras de la morena mientras le sonreía de forma picarona.- Y no creo que te importe prestarme alguno si es necesario.

-No son solo brazos.- ¿Se había dado cuenta de que repetían lo dicho anteriormente? -Porque, incluso estos peligrosos brazos…- Los labios de Robin se acercaron lentamente a las heridas del peliverde, besándolas con la misma ternura con la que le besó el kengou. -Estos brazos de kenshi…- Los labios de Robin iban subiendo, besando sus hombros, su cuello, su clavícula, y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de quedar sobre sus labios y susurrar. -Han detenido mi caída… Casi con ternura.

Por la mente del peliverde pasó una imagen, un recuerdo que hacía ya dos años que había sucedido. Sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo una fuerte descarga recorrer el de él cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto, notando como el enfado crecía en su interior a una velocidad increíble. Recordó el vació que sintió cuando dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin en el suelo, con delicadeza para que no se hiriera más de lo que ya estaba, y como se giró, con la ira dibujada en su facciones, hacia el causante de que esa onna, su onna, hubiera sufrido tal descarga eléctrica. Kami Enel.

Tal horrible recuerdo desapareció de la mente de Zoro cuando sintió los labios de Robin sobre los suyos, en un tierno beso, incluso más tierno que el que acababan de darse sobre los brazos del otro.

Las manos del peliverde se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de la ojiazul, pegándola más a él, mientras los brazos de ella se abrazaban al cuello del kengou. No querían separarse, no debían desearse. Se sentían en casa.

De lo último que fueron conscientes, ajeno a ellos mismos y al otro, fue el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada con ayuda de un, vendado, brazo _fleur_.

**Es extraño que suba dos fics ñoños en tan poco tiempo, pero vi esta imagen en Tumblr, en la etiqueta de "ZoRobin week" y me pareció la cosa mas tierna que había visto en toda mi vida, necesitaba transcribirlo. Se lo dedico a Laura y a Selena, que son un par de ñoñas de remate. (XD) Por cierto, estoy incubando un lemmon de los buenos, a ver si logro acabar de encajar la idea y puedo escribirla. ¡Un abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
